


Love Me More Than Books!

by Chikaneclaes



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26154538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chikaneclaes/pseuds/Chikaneclaes
Summary: Hermione loves books more than anything else.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Hermione Granger
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Love Me More Than Books!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistake

“You’re here again, huh… I’m impressed you don’t get tired of it.”

As I was in the library as usual, I heard a voice from behind.

“Every book is very interesting no matter how many times you read it back. I’ll never get tired of them.”

I answered that voice while looking back.

When he comes to my house to see me, it’s always this library that the maid guides her to, so it seems she’s a little fed up.

I love books.

When I was a kid, I often forgot to eat, or forgot to sleep, and read until the morning sun rose.

Of course my daily routine is to go to the library my grandfather created at home.

My grandfather, who died when I was young, also loved books.

It seems that while he was in charge of territory management, he always acquired new books and enjoyed reading them.

The many books he collected were all lined up in this library.

For me, this library is a treasure trove.

Even if I read every day, I never get tired, and it’s so interesting that I want to read again and again. It was that kind of book treasure mountain.

I was about the age of sixteen and my engagement was decided.

Our Evans family is an old family that had existed for a long time already.

A few years ago, it seems that even a princess from the royal family has been married in to this family.

The territory is located in the south of the country, and a fortress-like castle was erected to protect the border.

The territory is fertile, and it has enough production capacity to cover the national treasury. It is in the southernmost part of the country, but it has a very prosperous cityscape that is as competitive as the royal capital.

I was born as the third daughter of the Marquis Evans, and I had always wondered if I would marry in the same manner as my sisters.

The eldest daughter, Lilly, is married to the prince James Potter.

The second daughter, Petunia, is the Duchess of Dursley.

The two of them were already engaged young, and now they are married, but for some reason my engagement partner was undecided until recently.

I thought that they had trouble looking for a suitable house to marry in the third daughter me, but I was surprised to hear the name of the partner who was said to have been decided.

“When you come to marry, I have to make a special library, huh. Rather, would you prefer to have a library next to your room? “

“You’ll go out of your way to make a library? I’m happy.”

When I smiled, she turned away.

“It’s not like I’m making it to make you happy, okay! It’s to prevent you from running away! You are the hostage of our country after all!!! “

She blushed a little and I replied

“Yes, Your Highness Fleur. Of course I understand. But is it okay if I don’t marry in right now? “

“Forcing you to marry would only make it a seed of war! It’s up to you! But don’t make me wait too long!!!”

“Yes, so I’ll promise next spring.”

I smiled to my cute fiance.

Her Imperial Highness Crown Princess Fleur Isabelle Delacour.

This person visiting our territory is the princess of our neighboring country, who is 21 years old this year.

I am 16 years old, so she’s 5 years older.

I’ve heard that our engagement is proof of friendship between our country and the neighboring one, but I don’t really know for sure.

Because if that is the case, then it would be best to marry someone who is either the Princess of our country, or the daughter of the Duke.

Even though she speaks that way, but I know she’s just shy, and she’s a very kind person.

I asked if it was okay for her to marry someone like me, but she said I was okay, so I decided to marry her.

It seems that she would also make a library for me.  
————-5 years later————–

“Hermione.”

“Whats happen Fleur?”

She suddenly spoke to me from behind as I was reading books in the library as usual.

“Isn’t it about time for you to be absorbed with me more than books?”

When I turned around, he hugged me with her body and lifted my chin with his fingers.

Unlike when we were fiancee when I am hugg Fleur always I feel nervous no matter how many times I experience it.

“Are you jealous of books?”  
“Is it wrong to be jealous? Whenever I ask what you want, books, books, books… Get more absorbed in me!”

With her saying that, she just closed my lips with his own.

“Hmm…mmmm…”

With a kiss so deep that I could not breathe, I felt like I was suffocating and so I pressed’ chest to strike and protest, but she would not budge.

Supporting my tired body, Fleur whispered at my ears.

“I love you so much it drives me crazy, shouldn’t you also be the same? I wanted to get you all this time, and I should have finally gotten you, but you always have the attitude that books are more important than me. I’m very angry.”

“Haa haa… then will you give me punishment? Or would you love me so much that I won’t need anything but you? “

“Is that an invitation? Then I’ll drown you so much that you can’t think of anything other than me.”

After saying that, Fleur lifted me up and went straight to the bedroom.

And then she loved me for 3 days and 3 nights.

“Say that you love me.”

“I love you, Fleur. I love you only.”

After loving me so much, Fleur were satisfied with my words, and she was encouraged to do political affairs.

I have never said that books were more important than her.

Fleur and I have public affairs to attend to.

Sometimes we’re so busy that we often don’t meet.

And when I couldn’t see her face for a while, I become lonely and begin to read in the library.

Then Fleur, like this time, will always love me and fill my heart, and always make me confirm my love.

This looks like the jealousy of Fleur, and her gentleness.

Because from before, until now, and even that iI met her, I’ve always sincerely loved a Fleur…

Of course I still love to read books until now, but they’re not as important as Fleur.


End file.
